1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to tundishes which are intermediate pouring vessels into which the molten metal from the tapping ladle is poured and from which steel may be poured into molds from one or two smaller nozzles in the vessel. Tundish pouring offers a greater opportunity for non-metallic inclusions to become separated from the metal, there is less splashing in the mold, better control of the pouring rate is obtained along with a reduction in pouring temperature.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior structures are the typically conventional tundishes formed as an open topped metal box with a refractory brick lining and one or more pouring nozzles in the bottom portion.
This invention provides a liner for the tundish in the form of preformed inserts of combustible material having a predetermined rate of consumability sufficiently long to complete a pour of molten metal.